crystal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hootch Crystalus-Uchiha
Hootch Crystalus-Uchiha is the third son of Buster Crystalus and Sapphire Uchiha. He is the younger brother of Louis Crystalus-Uchiha and Derick Crystalus-Uchiha, and older brother of Matt Crystalus-Uchiha. Hootch is also the chosen warrior by the Eternal Blade, Zeipo. Later, he became the chosen of Wind Drigger as well. Background Hootch Crystalus-Uchiha is the third son of Buster Crystalus and Sapphire Uchiha. He is dedicated to his job at the Megabuster's Base. He's working to make Crystalia a better place. He rarely ever gives up a fight, even when he knows he's outmatched. He've been with Matt ever since they were kids, acting as some kind of big brother to him, even after they went to Crystalia, Hootch remained attentious to Matt, supporting his good ideas and declining his bad ideas. After the revelation of their actual relationship, Hootch started treating Matt as a little brother for sure, observing as he grew up, as well as growing up togheter with him, becoming a fine warrior. Personality Hootch acts as the balance of reason between his brothers, constantly stopping fights and discussions between Gama and Matt throughout the weeks. Hootch is patient and always comes up with a good explanation and solution to any problem, thanks to this, he is given as the smartest brother of the Crystalus Family. Hootch can somewhat be goofy sometimes in contrast to his almost always caring personality. He is the one that actually takes care of the house's chores, constantly sharing these chores with his brothers fairly, he is, however, the one that cooks most of times. He has a love interest on Ciel, and is near her at any moment he can. He cares deeply about her at the point of diving right inside a civil war to protect her. Abilities Hootch became a great warrior through training at the age of 14, being able to create plans that seemed effective against Louis as well as being able to win fights without even flighting. Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert Hootch fights unarmed combat with maestry, being able to keep up with Gama. Skilled Swordsmanship Hootch proved to be an excellent swordsman, being able to keep up with Cloud Strife's swordsmanship for a long time. Dual Wield Hootch is believed to be able to dual wield. Blade Fusion With the power of the Crystal of Harmony, Hootch is able to use Blade Fusion. Expert Tactician Hootch is able to end fights fastly with the right strategy, or even finishing fights without even fighting. Cybeast Form The Cybeast form is a form unique to Reploids, humans/crystalians who have intigrated cybernetics into their body to reach their max potential. This form surrounds the user with a nearly invincable armor shaped like their "spirit animal". Cybeast Crossover With the Cybeast form, the user can "cross over" their other forms, such as Super 2 + Cybeast. The power increase is exponential. Relationships ' Matt Crystalus-Uchiha '- As his older brother, Hootch watches over Matt constantly, keeping him company. Formerly only best friends, Hootch seems to care a lot about Matt's well being, having fun with him when possible. Derick Crystalus-Uchiha '''- Hootch used to see Derick only as a work mate, after learning of their actual relationship, he tries to develop a closer relationship with Derick, and it works well since both started develop dual attacks and strategies togheter. '''Buster Crystalus - Though for little time, Hootch had a good relationship with Buster, respecting him as a father and as a commander. Louis Crystalus-Uchiha '''- At first thinking that his existance was disturbing, Hootch seems to try and accept his brother, trying to forget his deeds of the past. '''Ciel - Hootch has a deep love interest on Ciel, as her boyfriend, he watches over her protection. Trivia *Hootch was the only one to inherit Sapphire's dirty blonde hair. *Hootch is considered the most intellegent of the four brothers. *His favorite Warrior of Harmony is Cloud Strife. *Hootch found a wild Riolu while on a misson, which he nursed back to health. *Hootch has a form that is triggered by rage, different from the Dark Form of a crystalian, his Dark Rage form seems to have enough power to take Louis on fairly enough. Category:Crystalus Family